Neue Abendteuer mit Höhen und Tiefen
by fdkjs
Summary: Eine Story die rund um Fluch der Karibik geht, lest selbst. Es lohnt sich wirklich. Paaring Jack Anna, Tia Hector. Auch Beckett bekommt eine Frau ab.


**Neue Abenteuer mit Höhen und Tiefen**

**Eine erstaunliche Entdeckung**

„Master Gibbs Kurs auf Tortuga" befahl der charmante Captain der Black Pearl seinen 1.Maat. „Aye Captain" gab er dem Captain zu verstehen, das er verstanden hatte. Jack grinste zufrieden.

Nach etwa 4 Monate langen Reisen auf dem Karibischen Meer sehnte sich der Captain nach etwas Ruhe und Entspannung. Und da war die Stadt Tortuga genau das Richtige. Er war lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, umso mehr wurde es Zeit diese Piratenstadt wieder zu besuchen.

Er lächelte leicht, als er daran dachte, wann er das letzte Mal, dort gewesen war. Es war lange her. Er freute sich riesig, endlich wieder einmal seine geliebten Frauen Giselle und Scarlett zu sehen. Jack verließ die Realität und schwirrte in die Traumwelt. Das machte er öfters, wenn er gerade Zeit dazu fand. Er wurde aus dieser herausgerissen, als er die Stimme seines 1. Maates hörte.

„Was gibt es Master Gibbs?" fragte er den älteren Herren mit dem ungepflegten Bart. „Captain wir nähern uns Tortuga" sagte dieser. Jack machte ein paar Schritte auf die Reling zu, um zu sehen, wie weit sie davon entfernt waren, und Tatsache die leichten Umrisse von dem Hafen konnte man erkennen. Jacks Blicke fielen auf das Deck. Er sah, dass gerade Annamaria aus ihrer Kajüte gekommen war. Er lächelte leicht. Die Frau mit dem langen schwarzen Haar bemerkte die Blicke ihres Captain nicht.

Jack stieg die Stufen hinunter die zum Deck führten. „Guten Tag Miss" begrüßte er sie. Annamaria drehte sich um, und sah in die schwarzen Augen, die sie gerade ansahen. „Guten Tag Captain" sagte sie knapp und ging ans Ende des Schiffes, um auf das Meer zu blicken. Jack sah ihr hinterher. „_Diese Frau war einfach nicht zu bändigen" _dachte er sich. Er hatte schon längere Zeit Interesse an ihr, aber sie wich ihm immer wieder aus. Jack seufzte laut auf und ging zu seinem 1.Maat.

Die Black Pearl legte gerade im Hafen von Tortuga an. Die Crew machte das Schiff fest, und Jack ging mit Gibbs und ein paar anderen aus seiner Crew von Bord. Sie gingen am Dock entlang Richtung der Stadtmitte. Die Stadt lag ein wenig entfernt, sodass sie durch ein paar Gassen und dunklen Ecken gehen mussten, um endlich an der berühmten Spelunke anzukommen. Die Zeit, die sie brauchten, kam dem gut aussehenden Captain unendlich lange vor. Als er jedoch diese erblickte, überkam ihn ein Lächeln auf seinen trockenen Mund. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern waren sie endlich angelangt und Jack ging voller Vorfreude hinein.

Es war viel los an diesem Abend. Jack suchte sich mit Gibbs einen freien Tisch aus, der in einer dunklen Ecke im hintersten Winkel stand. Der Captain, der Pearl steuert, sofort auf diesen zu und setzte sich. Sein 1.Maat bestellte sogleich Rum. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl, nachdem er die Krüge mit Rum in der Hand geholt hatte. Jacks Blicke fielen im großen Raum umher. Hier fühlte er sich wohl, und war sofort in seinem Element.

„Wenn ich wagen darf, Jack dies anzusprechen, ich habe vorhin deine Blicke bemerkt, die du auf Annamaria hattest" begann der 1.Maat von Jack das Gespräch. Jack schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem er ihn ansah. „Empfindest du etwas für sie Jack?" fragte er 

vorsichtig. Jack sah ihn an. Er nahm seinen Krug und machte einem großen Schluck. Danach stellte er ihn wieder auf den runden Tisch und sah Gibbs an. „Ich habe Interesse an ihr ja" meinte er. Gibbs lachte ein wenig. „Jack da hast du aber einen schwierigen Fisch an der Angel" Jack trank wieder einen großen Schluck von seinem Lieblingsgetränk. „Das weiß ich Master Gibbs."

Plötzlich erblickte er 2 Frauen. Er lächelte, als er erkannte, dass es seine geliebten Frauen waren. Er stand auf. „Entschuldigst du mich? Ich habe etwas zu erledigen" sagte er und ging auf die beiden zu. „Scarlett" rief der Captain der mit den rötlichen Haaren zu. . Die rothaarige Frau drehte sich um und ging auf Jack zu. „Jack Sparrow" sagte sie gehetzt und schlug ihm eine auf die Wange. Die Blondhaarige drehte sich um. „Giselle" sagte er lächelnd. Auch sie klatschte Jack eine.

Jack war das zu viel er ließ sich wieder neben Gibbs auf den Stuhl nieder. „Die habe ich nicht verdient" meinte er trotzig. Der ältere Mann lachte laut auf. „Jack, du verdienst das nie ist dir das schon aufgefallen?" Der Captain sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich?" Gibbs konnte nicht mehr. Er lachte laut. Jack verstand überhaupt nicht, was es da zu lachen gab. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seine Brust. Gibbs lachen wurde leiser als er erkannte, dass sein Captain nicht gut darauf zu sprechen war. Er räusperte sich. „Nun Jack, was hast du jetzt vor?" Jack sagte nichts mehr. Er trank wieder von seinem Heißgeliebten Getränk.

Gibbs wollte es dabei belassen. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht noch mehr verärgern. Er kannte Jack Sparrow. Er dachte an damals. Jack hatte ihn zur Piraterie geholt, nachdem er bei der Navy gefeuert wurde. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er eigentlich sehr wenig über Jack selber wusste. Er war ein guter Freund und Vertrauter geworden. Keiner auf der Black Pearl war mit dem Captain beim „DU" außer ihm.

„Master Gibbs?" hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und sah ihn dann an. „Isch denke wir haben genusch" lallte er. Gibbs stand auf und nahm seinen Captain am Arm. Sie verließen die Spelunke.

Gibbs versuchte seinen Freund, gut und heil zurück zur Black Pearl zu bringen. Jack lallte und lachte vor sich hin. „_Meine Güte der ist heute ja schlimm beieinander" _dachte sich der 1.Maat.

In einer dunklen Ecke saß eine Frau, sie hörte Schritte und bekam Angst. Die Frau schielte ein wenig um die Ecke, um zu sehen, wer da kam. Jack sah die Gestalt. Er kniff leicht seine Augen zusammen. „Master Gibbs? Sehe ich da richtig oder schaut da jemand?" gab der Captain von sich. Gibbs sah in die Richtung, die Jack deutete, und erkannte ebenfalls eine Person. „Ich gehe nachschauen" sagte er knapp und setzte Jack auf den Boden.

Leise ging er an die Ecke und blickte um diese. Er erschrak leicht, als er eine kleine, zierliche Frau mit schulterlangen Haaren vorfand. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Wer seit Ihr?" fragte er die junge Frau. Gibbs starrte in ein paar leicht verängstigen Augen. „Keine Angst Miss, Ihr seit in guten Händen" meinte der alte Mann und reichte ihr seine Hand. Die junge Frau sah ihn ängstlich an. Nach langem Zögern nahm sie diese und stand auf.

„Alles klar Captain, wir müssen zum Schiff" schrie er Jack entgegen. Der rappelte sich auf und lief, so gut es ging zu den beiden. Er erreichte sie nur mit wackelndem Gang. Er sah sich die Gestalt ein wenig genauer an. „Gestatten? Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow" stellte er sich lallend vor. Die unbekannte Person sah ihn skeptisch an. Gibbs bemerkte, dass der jungen Frau die Anwesenheit des Captains nicht gerade gut tat.

„Jack wir sollten jetzt wirklich langsam an Bord. Miss darf ich bitten?" sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Arm entgegen. Sie nahm ihn an und ging mit den beiden Männern die lange, schmale Straße hinauf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zur Black Pearl kamen. Der Captain stellte sich zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Wenn ich bitten darf Miss" lächelte er freundlich. So gut es ging begleitete Gibbs die junge Frau an Bord. Jack kam torkelnd hinterher.

„Setz die Segel, wir laufen aus" befahl der Pirat seiner Crew. Keine Stunde später war die Black Pearl auf offener See. Annamaria kam an Deck. „Ihr seit schon wieder zurück? Ich habe Euch später erwartet" sie sah den 1.Maat an. „Der Captain hatte genug, dann sind wir zurück und haben dann diese Frau aufgegabelt, kümmert Euch um sie" Annamaria nickte und ging mit der zierlichen Person unter Deck.

Annamaria war mit der Person in ihrer Kajüte angekommen. Sie suchte ein paar Klamotten heraus und gab es der Frau. „Wie heißt Ihr?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Die verschreckte Gestalt sah auf den Boden. „Melissa" gab sie kleinlaut von sich. Annamaria lächelte. „Gut Melissa, ich bin Annamaria. Ihr könnt Euch hier umziehen und frisch machen. Ich werde solange auf Euch warten" meinte sie freundlich und zeigte auf die große Wanne, die im Raum stand.

Melissa zog sich aus. Annamaria entdeckte ihren Bauch. „Seit Ihr schwanger?" fragte sie leise. Melissa nickte. „Im 5. Monat" beantwortete sie ihre Frage. Sie blickte in die Augen der Frau mit den schwarzen langen Haaren. Sie hatten etwas, dass Melissa die Angst nahm. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie in die Wanne stieg. Das warme Wasser tat ihr gut. Wie lange hatte sie schon kein Bad mehr gehabt. Annamaria setzte sich auf ihre Koje und sah die weibliche Person an. Sie war schön. Schulterlange braune Haare. Braune Augen. „Wie alt seit Ihr?" Melissa drehte sich um. „Gerade 18 Jahre geworden" Annamaria sah sie ein wenig dumm an.

„Ihr seit 18 und werdet schon Mutter?" Melissa nickte leicht. „Ich wollte, dass nicht, ich … ich musste, ich wurde geschlagen, getreten, misshandelt. Ich habe Angst vor eurem Captain." Verwirrt auf ihre Aussage fragte sie weiter. „Was hat den mein Captain Euch getan?" Melissa ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Ein paar Tränen flossen ihr über die Wange. „Er sah genauso aus wie er, nur älter. Der Captain der seiner Crew die Befehle gab das alles mit mir zu tun." Annamaria war geschockt. _„Jacks Vater? Kann das wirklich sein?" _dachte sie sich. Melissa bemerkte die erschrockenen Blicke dieser Frau. „Was habt Ihr?" fragte das zierliche Mädchen. Annamaria dachte nach. „_Sollte sie ihr das wirklich sagen?_" „Nun es ist so, nach eurer Beschreibung her, kann ich mir denken, wen Ihr meint und auch verstehen, wieso Ihr Angst habt" Melissa sah sie weiter an. „Und wieso?" fragte sie. Die Schwarzhaarige antwortete. „Nach eurer Beschreibung her müsste es der Vater von unserem Captain sein, da er aber schon seit Längerem keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm hat denke ich wird er ziemlich sauer sein" Melissa riss die Augen auf. „Nein! Bitte sagt ihm nichts davon" meinte sie ein wenig ängstlich.

Annamaria seufzte. _„Die Kleine tut mir leid" _dachte sie sich. Als Melissa endlich fertig war und aus der Wanne stieg, brachte ihr Annamaria ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen. Sie nahm es an und trocknete sich ab, dann zog sie sich Kleidung an die ihr, die Langhaarige gegeben hatte. Als sie fertig angezogen war, sah sie Annamaria an. „Ich habe hunger" die Piratin lächelte und ging mit ihr in die Küche. Die beiden kamen dort an und Melissa bekam sofort einen Schrecken, als sie sah, wer dort am Tische saß. „Wie geht es Euch?" fragte der charmante Captain. Melissa zuckte zusammen. „Geht schon danke" brachte sie mühsam heraus. Jack nickte. Er war schon wieder halbwegs nüchtern. Das ging bei dem Captain 

schnell. Er war selbst immer wieder erstaunt darüber. „Setzt Euch doch" bat er die zierliche Frau. Sie setzte sich, schüchtern und Angst auf den leeren Stuhl, der noch am Tisch stand. Jack sah sie prüfend an. _„Irgendetwas stimmt doch mit der Kleinen nicht" _dachte er sich und grübelte darüber, nach was es sein konnte. Kam aber auf kein Ergebnis. Melissa bemerkte dass, dass dem Captain etwas beschäftigte.


End file.
